


Noticing

by inmyownreality



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyownreality/pseuds/inmyownreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the course of a lifetime, Merlin notices a lot of things. </p>
<p>Drabble, started out on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noticing

Merlin stood in the lake and stared long past when Arthur disappeared. His pants pushed up to his knees and ankle deep in the water he didn’t notice the time passing. He didn’t notice the fish nibbling on his toes or the birds and forest creatures watching from the forest. Watching this strange little human stare at nothing. Merlin didn’t notice any of them. He didn’t notice his legs start to burn after an hour or his feet become numb once night hit and the water chilled. He noticed nothing. He saw nothing. He was nothing. Nothing with out his King who had already sunk into the lake. He certainly didn’t notice the tears that spilled into the lake, making little ripples with each drop. He didn’t notice when his eyes dried out either. He noticed nothing.

He didn’t notice how much time passed, only that when he finally became aware of everything once more the moon was high in the sky and the lake had risen higher with the tide. It took him a while to pull away, to leave the lake and sit ~~crumple~~ on the ground, legs pulled to his chest head resting on grass. He still stared at the last spot he’d seen the once and future king.

What Merlin didn’t know is that he would do this for many, many more years. Years he wouldn’t notice passing until one day he did. He would look down and his hands would have a spot, his hair a little more grey. There would be a hut he didn’t remember building a few yards away. He had simply gone through the motions of living.

After that he would notice everything. Every bird, animal, and creature that came to the lake for shelter or water. Every human ~~friend~~ who begged him to return to Camelot. Every message that each friend had passed. That he was the last alive. And most importantly, he would notice every second minute hour day year decade century millennial that crept by. Still there would be no Arthur. And he would notice the ache that would start in his chest every few days (years? hours? months?) that he would push to the side and replace with hope. Hope he would one day see his king.

*

*

*

So it’s fitting that he would be the first to notice the blonde hair and blue eyes that would rise out of the water nearly 2000 years later.

* * *

Based on [this picture](http://oh-morgans.tumblr.com/post/39047124924/x) via tumblr 

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
